Such applicator devices are known, in particular for applying a cosmetic composition to the eyelashes.
Some conventional applicator devices include a heater member wherein the temperature of the heater member is regulated by means of a temperature sensor and the current to the heater member is controlled by controlling the current depending on the signal delivered by the temperature sensor. Such regulation that depends on the use of a temperature sensor can be relatively complex and costly. Furthermore, the regulation does not take into account the depletion state of the electrical energy source powering the heater member.
US application No. 2006/0005851 discloses a device in which the temperature of the heater member is regulated by means of a temperature sensor and controlling the current depends on the signal delivered by the temperature sensor.
There exists a need to improve devices for applying a composition, including devices of the aforementioned type.